Master of the Force: Book 1
by smaster28
Summary: An infant Harry is taken in and raised by an ancient Jedi master Fay after the death of his parents. A budding Jedi Harry tackles the problems of Wizarding world before embarking on a journey that would change the fate of the Jedi order and the Galactic Republic. Light side Harry/ Multi story.
1. Enter Fay

Master of the Force: Book 1

Chapter 1: Enter Fay

**A/n: 1) This is a crossover story between Star Wars and Harry Potter. The story is based before and in the Prequel Trilogy of Star Wars. **

**2) Some facts and events in both Harry Potter and Star Wars universe have been **_**ALTERED**_** to suit the need of the story.**

**3) The story is based on ****Angeldoctor's**** idea. I am using it with his permission.**

Fay was an ancient Jedi master. She was so old that she had forgotten her own age. To a casual observer she looked around 20 to 22 years old. Anyone who encountered her irrespective of their species would regard Fay as a striking woman and those who knew about her described her as beautiful and ageless. She had pale skin, blond hair, and her pointy ears which resembled those of the Sephi. She looked sexy even when she was wearing a dull Jedi master's robes.

Unlike the other Jedi masters, Fay didn't carry a lightsaber. Lightsabers weren't around when she was young and after they were invented she didn't bother learning to wield one as she wasn't a warrior. If the need arose she could defended herself and the people around her but she generally chose to avoid active conflicts and tried to resolve them in a peaceful manner.

Even though she was a highly respected Jedi master, the modern Jedi masters barring the current Grandmaster Yoda didn't like her presence at the Jedi temple. It not like they had a problem with her per se but they preferred it when she wasn't in temple, especially around younglings. The reason for this was twofold. Firstly, she followed the ancient Jedi code rather than the modern one. Secondly, they had a problem with her species. She belonged to an extremely rare, almost nonexistent species known as the Fae. The Fae were extremely sexual beings by nature. So naturally her nature went against the principles of modern Jedi.

Fay was the only one of her kind to ever become a Jedi and she probably also was the last of her kind in existences. She currently was in her private corvette, Eden on a way to a remote planet deep into the unknown region. She didn't know the planet's name. All she knew about her current journey was that the Force wanted her to find a particular child on the planet. The Force was guiding her to the planet.

Her ship Eden was given to her by her Gree friends. Even though the ship was more than 15 thousand year old, it was the fastest ship in the republic as the Gree themselves weren't part of it. The ships had a Hyperdrive rating of Class 0.07 and derived its energy from nearby stars. The ship also had a cloaking technology capable of making the ship invisible to all forms of detection, even visual. Since, she didn't believe in violence her ship only had a couple of Gree based weapons for defensive purposes along with an impenetrable shields. The material used to build the ship was a special alloy made by the Gree, making the ship extremely light and durable.

The ship was piloted by a unique multipurpose droid manufactured by the Gree. Its model number was MSZ-01 but Fay called him Optimus. Optimus was truly a multipurpose droid as he could perform the functions of a pilot droid, an Astromech, a protocol droid, a medical droid, a body guard droid, a battle droid, a spy droid and if the need every arose even an assassin droid. Optimus had a powerful A.I and over time he had developed a personality of his own. Even thought he was a highly advanced droid, his world revolved around Fay. He was extremely loyal and would never leave her side during active war unless he was given a solo mission.

The visions Fay had so far about the unknown planet, indicated that it was full of primitive life incapable of space travel. The galactic republic had no chance of establishing itself on the planet because it was very far off and deep into the unknown region. It would take her ship approximately six months of travel to this planet from Coruscant at top speed.

(((o)))

On earth, a hidden magical community in British Isles was in a state of turmoil. A civil war started by a mad man had caused their already low numbers to dwindle. Unlike most wars where there is no right side or the wrong side, this one was fought between the forces of good and evil. Amidst all the chaos of war and death, a new hope emerged in the form a prophecy.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_

The light side put their best efforts to protect the two set of parents whose children could be the potential candidate of the prophecy. On 30th July 1980, Neville Longbottom was born and following his birth on 31st July 1980, Harry Potter was born.

At birth, when the leader of the light side Albus Dumbledore inspected the babies he found Neville to be a completely ordinary newborn baby while Harry Potter seemed anything but ordinary.

The baby Harry Potter seemed to be radiating a feeling of warmth and power especially when he was in his mother's hands. Dumbledore also sensed that the boy had a strong magical core.

Believing Harry to be the child that the prophecy spoke off, added protection was given to the Potter family in a form of Fidelius Charm. The Fidelius Charm hid the knowledge of their location inside a soul of a person known as the secret keeper making the location inaccessible to any not told of the secret by the secret keeper.

(((o)))

Unfortunately for the Potters, the secret keeper they chose, Peter Pettigrew was a traitor. He betrayed their location to the dark lord Voldemort. Using the information, Voldemort attacked them on 31th October 1980 catching them defenceless.

Voldemort killed James and Lily Potter with ease but when he tried to kill the infant Harry Potter, his curse backfired destroying his body. The small cottage at Godric's hollow was destroyed by the magical backslash due to the failed curse.

The only indication that the curse even touched Harry Potter was a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

(((o)))

Fay, deep in space sensed the birth of the child she was seeking through the Force. When she sensed his birth, her ship was about 3 months away from the planet.

When her ship was about a day away from the planet she intended to reach, she felt a great disturbance in the Force centred around the boy. As she couldn't do anything for the boy from her current position, she decided to patiently meditate.

"We are exiting hyperspace and I have initiated the cloaking system." Optimus informed her breaking her trance.

"Where exactly do you want us to land?" he asked her as she entered the bridge.

"Scan the planet's surface and make a holorepresentation of the planet. Check if this planet as an equivalent of the Holonet, if it does extract as much information as possible from it." Fay instructed.

"The scan of the planet's surface would be completed in a minute. This planet in general doesn't have an equivalent to the Holonet but its armed forces have a rudimentary equivalent for it." Optimus said.

"The name given to the planet by the natives' is 'earth'. This planet lacks a central government but has few local governments work together from time to time. Rest of the information is about arbitrary borders indicating the edge of the government's power." Optimus relayed the information he got.

Fay observed the rough holorepresentation of the planet on the holoprojector in front of her. Using the Force to guide her actions she was able to determine her destination on the planet and directed Optimus to head to an island seen on the holorepresentation.

(((o)))

Just as Dumbledore and McGonagall left the number 4 Privet Drive, the ship Eden entered the airspace above Little Whinging.

"There is no place for me to land the ship." Optimus said after scanning the area.

"Keep the ship above the open space over there." Fay said pointed towards the park, "While I will go and get the baby. In the meantime scan the island or its surrounding area where our ship can remain undisturbed and undetected by the natives."

Fay donned her Jedi robes and jumped out of her ship. She headed towards number 4 Privet Drive at brisk pace. There she found the baby she was looking for, sleeping in a small basket. She picked up the basket and heading back to her ship.

(((o)))

When Fay held the infant Harry in her arms, she felt a strong dark side presence emanating from the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. She used the Force light to purge the dark side manifestation from the boy's scar.

Voldemort's soul fragment had no chance to fight the powers of the ancient Jedi master. The soul fragment died with a terrible scream as it was ejected from Harry's body. The screams of Voldemort's dying soul fragment woke little Harry up and he began to cry.

She could sense the baby was hungry. Since, she did have any food suitable for the baby on her ship she decided to feed the baby her milk. Her milk did have high nutritive content, among other things. She disrobed and bought the baby to her breast. The instincts of the child took over, latching onto the breast the infant began suckling. Fay also healed the remains of the scar on the forehead to leave an unblemished skin while he was drinking her milk. She knew that her milk would slightly alter the child's human physiology in the long run but it won't have any adverse effect on the child.

"The child was hungry, I take it." Optimus commented as he saw the child happily suckle on Fay's breasts.

"His name is Harry James Potter." Fay said.

"How did you find that out?" Optimus asked, "A child this young can't speak or remember its name."

"I read his name on this." she said giving Optimus the letter in the basket.

Optimus' optics brightened seeing the piece of paper. "I haven't seen something like this in all my life. The prespace travel worlds I have been to never had any form of written language or a special medium for writing it. Speaking of languages, what language is this? I can't decipher it."

"Even I can't read the language I can pick up the writer's intent since it was hand written recently. This letter was address to the boy's aunt stating that a darksider killed the boy's parents and the she was the only family the boy had." She explained.

"I want you to learn the language of the people and gather information about this planet." She ordered him as the boy fell asleep in her arms.

(((o)))

Dumbledore didn't realise that the wards around Privet Drive never became active since Harry was never taken in by his aunt. He actually didn't want to leave Harry at Petunia's house but he knew it was the safest place for the child. If he wasn't too busy and too old to personally look after the boy, he would have done it.

He couldn't leave Harry with a Wizarding family due to the lack of trust and the rampant chaos after the fall of Voldemort. Sirius Black's betrayal had come as a surprise to him and most of the members of the order of phoenix. There also was an issue about the family taking Harry in might use him to stake a claim to the vast Potter estate.

He just hoped that Petunia got over her childhood grudge of Lily and took proper care of her nephew allowing Harry to grow up being loved.

(((o)))

It wasn't hard for Optimus to learn the language the natives spoke. He used his stealth mode to infiltrate a school and learn the language as it was taught to the kids. Once, he established the baseline of the language it was easy to decipher it. From that point onwards, he managed to learn all the languages spoken on earth in a few days.

He got the general information about the humans living on the planet. They were the dominate species on the planet, like most of the planets in the galactic republic. He found out about different cultures, their interests, the level of their knowledge, their military capability. He also found out that the Force sensitive humans on the planet lived in seclusion.

(((o)))

It took Dumbledore near 5 years to find out Harry Potter wasn't on Privet Drive. He found out when Mrs. Figg informed him that she hadn't seen Harry Potter. When he arrived on number 4 Privet Drive to investigate into the matter he was greeted by an extremely rude Dursley family.

After spending a few minutes with them, Dumbledore was glad that they hadn't taken the boy in. His instrument indicated they boy to be alive and the goblin at Gringotts confirmed it. They also confirmed that no withdrawals were made from any of the Potter accounts.

From all the information he gathered, Dumbledore came to a conclusion that Harry was picked up by someone before his relatives woke up. Dumbledore decided to drop his investigation since Harry seemed to be safe wherever he was.

The past five years, he had been working on finding a way to imprison Voldemort's spirit for eternity. He didn't want Harry to die just so Voldemort could be finally put to rest. He was also trying a way to remove the Horcrux from Harry's scar without harming him.

(((o)))

Over the years Harry's human physiology was enhanced due to prolong exposure to his mother Fay's milk. He acquired perfect eyesight, enhanced hearing, enhanced sense of smell and strength beyond normal human strength. His mental faculties were also enhanced making him extremely smart and extremely perceptive from a young age.

From a young age Harry was taught to embrace emotions but never let his emotions control him. He was taught to achieve as state of mind which allowed him to master his emotion and harness the power of positive emotions such as happiness, hope and love while neutralising negative emotions such as fear, anger and hate.

It took him years to achieve this state of mind but when he finally managed to do it he attained inner peace, something which the modern Jedi masters find very difficult to achieve because of their ignorance. Instead of trying to harness the powers of positive emotions they try to suppress all emotions following the new Jedi code.

(((o)))

Harry learned many things from Fay and Optimus. Fay taught him the ways of the Force while Optimus taught him languages and other things he needed to known as a Jedi youngling. Optimus also taught him English and a few things about earth.

Optimus also taught him to fly the ship and the technical knowledge he needed to know about them.

By the age of 11, Harry was proficient in wielding the light side of the Force. Even though he knew nothing about lightsaber combat, his skill in the Force would allow him to hold his own against a Jedi knight. He even had mastered few abilities not taught to the modern day Jedi knights like the powers of Force light, Force Enlightenment, Revitalise, Protection Bubble, Plant Surge, wall of light, Tutaminis. Well Tutaminis was taught to the modern Jedi but not to a level which Harry mastered. He also had the mastered quite a few abilities of the mind such as Force persuasion, Force projection and current he was working on Force illusion and telepathy. He also learnt Force healing and abilities related to it. He was currently learning the ability of Force valour, Force stun and Shatterpoint.

He had also mastered the basic Force based abilities such as Comprehend Speech, Force speed, Force jump, Force sense, Force sight and Force push/pull. In his spare time he worked to develop the ability of Force Flight.

(((o)))

Near his 11th birthday, Harry received a letter via an owl. It was addressed to Mr. H. Potter, Eden. He pulled out the letter and read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress._

After discussing with Fay and Optimus, he decided to reply to the letter stating his guardian's desire to meet with Dumbledore in person at a restaurant in London before accepting the invitation to attend the school.

(((o)))

It had been a long time since Dumbledore had donned a muggle business suit and ventured into the muggle world.

"Do you have a reservation sir?" the host asked him.

"I am suppose to meet with someone but I am not sure whether they have arrived or not." Dumbledore answered not really bothering about a reservation.

"Your name sir?" the host asked.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" he said with a slight smile.

"You party is waiting for you, right this way sir." The host said leading Dumbledore to a private room inside the restaurant.

"Madam, your guest Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore has arrived." He announced as Dumbledore entered the room.

"Thank you Mosby." Fay said dismissing him.

(((o)))

Dumbledore observed the two people waiting from him at the dining table. The woman seemed to be around 20 or 22 years of age, had a powerful presence and was quite beautiful but according to him she was a bit underdressed for a place like this, suggesting to him that either she was trying to show off or she was someone who didn't carry about her appearance.

If he didn't know any better he would have said the boy sitting next to her was about 13 to 14 years old but since he resembled James Potter and had Lily Potter's eyes he was sure the boy was Harry James Potter. To his great relief Harry looked to be extremely fit and health. He also noticed that the lightning bolt shape scar was missing.

"Have a seat Mr. Dumbledore." Fay said indicating to the seat in front of her, "I am Fay, Harry's guardian."

"Your letter stated that you wanted to meet me but it didn't mention regarding what." Dumbledore said in his patented grandfatherly voice.

"In the letter you wrote to Harry's aunt when you left him in a basket outside her house, you stated that his birth parents were killed by a wizard and the said wizard failed to kill the infant Harry." Fay said.

Dumbledore just nodded and indicated her to continue.

"Why was Voldemort trying to kill Harry in the first place and Harry here would like to know more about his birth parents." Fay inquired using a bit of Force persuasion.

Dumbledore was caught in two minds whether to tell the people in front of him the truth like he felt he should to or give them some half truths story like he normally does. In the end he decided to tell them the truth without realising he was being compelled to by the lady in front of him.

"You may not believe this but Voldemort attacked Harry's family because of a prophecy." Dumbledore said.

"Well that certainly complicates things." Fay said looking at Harry, "Do you know the exact wording of the prophecy?" she asked.

Dumbledore was surprised the woman in front of him knew about prophecies and how complicated they could be but at the same time she didn't know about Harry's birth parents or didn't have any trouble saying Voldemort's name.

"I do know the exact wording of the prophecy but this is not a place where I can safely repeat it and Harry is too young to know its content." Dumbledore said trying to evade answering her truthfully.

"No he is not too young for it. Let me make an educated guess about the prophecy, it along the lines of 'Harry is the one to defeat Voldemort' and only half it has been fulfilled." She said.

"Yes it is something along those lines." Dumbledore confirmed. "How did you guess only half it has been fulfilled?" he asked alarmed that the lady in front of him could figure that out.

"I have my ways." She said with a smile, "What were Harry's birth parents like?"

Dumbledore didn't like the evasive answer he got but for now he decided to answer her question. He looked at Harry and said, "You resemble your father and have your mother's eyes. Both of them were courageous and good people. They stood up for what is right and died protecting you."

Dumbledore saw that Harry showed no outward reaction to fate of his parents. "It was truly tragic to lose such great people due to treachery of a close friend of theirs."

Harry had been observing Dumbledore form the moment he stepped into the room. He had a strong presence in the Force, probably like a Jedi master. Even thought Harry couldn't get an exact read on the man he could tell the Dumbledore had a benevolent nature. When Dumbledore spoke about the friend of the family, Harry felt a small flicker in the force which prompted him to ask, "What happened to the friend?", speaking for the first time.

"He was imprisoned for his crimes." Dumbledore answered him still trying to a read on Harry without using Legilimency.

"Can I meet him?" Harry asked calmly.

Harry's tone was too calm for Dumbledore's liking. "Harry that man has been imprisoned on one of the most hellish place on earth there is no need to seek vengeance."

"Vengeance, I am not seeking vengeance," he said calmly as the Force guided his actions, "I just want to ask him a few questions."

Dumbledore didn't like the Harry's reply. No almost 11 year old kid could be this calm when talking about the person responsible for his parents' death. He was tempted to use passive Legilimency but he resisted is urges and asked the question he had wanted to since he laid eyes on Harry, "What happened to your scar?"

"Scar? What scar?" Harry inquired looking at his mother.

"You are inquiring about the scar on his forehead?" Fay asked Dumbledore. After getting a slight nod for him she explained, "I healed it after purging the malevolent spirit that resided inside it."

Dumbledore was a bit apprehensive of the woman in front of him after she claimed to have destroyed the Horcrux without harming Harry. He wasn't aware of any magic capable of achieving such a feat. He knew she was telling the truth because to heal a cursed scar, the curse had to be removed first.

"My lady, you have me at a disadvantage you're not a muggle as I initial thought you were and I am pretty sure you are not a witch." Dumbledore stated in his patented grandfatherly voice.

"I don't know what a muggle is and you are correct about me not being a witch. I am a Force-sensitive." Fay stated plainly.

"What is a Force-sensitive? I have never heard the term before." Dumbledore said.

"A Force-sensitive in simple term is someone who can sense and manipulate the Force." Fay explained.

"The Force?" A puzzled Dumbledore asked.

"It is hard to explain the Force in simple terms. It is a metaphysical ubiquitous power that is present inside and around us. Sometimes, the Force is incorrectly called magic." Fay explained.

"I see." Dumbledore said. 'So she is a practitioner of a different form of magic.' He thought.

"Is Harry also a Force-sensitive?" he asked.

"Yes, he is and I have been training him from a young age to use his powers responsibly." She replied.

"So you are not interested in sending Harry to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said with a hint of disappointment. He really couldn't force Harry to enroll into Hogwarts against his will even if it created a huge mess for him.

"I didn't say that. It would be useful for him to learn the different applications of the Force. I want to know the duration of your school and the courses taught." She said.

Dumbledore lighten up and answered, "Harry would have 7 year of schooling and the school is in session for 9 months a year. Subjects like transfiguration, charms, potions, defence against the dark arts, history of magic, herbology and astronomy are the core subjects taught at the school. Optional subject of ancient runes, care of magical creatures, arithmancy, muggle Studies and divination are available later on."

"He doesn't need to learn some of those subjects as they aren't needed for his future. He doesn't need to learn about plant life, history about your magic, studying the position of stars, magical creatures and barring a few odd prophecies the future is always in motion so studding it is pointless. Subjects like transfiguration, charms, potions and defence against the dark arts would be useful but seven year is too long for my liking. Can't it be completed in 2 to 3 years time?" Fay asked.

"There is a fast track course at Hogwarts but no one has taken it in 400 years because it is very hard and stressful for the student to learn the subjects in a shorter time." Dumbledore said.

"We already have other plans and the standard tests conducted at your school mean nothing to us but I would never say no to additional knowledge. 3 years is all the time that Harry can spare for learning magic and that too not completely. During that time he was continue learning the ways of the Force." Fay said. Seeing Dumbledore was about to protest she added, "Don't worry he is capable of handling the work load."

"If Harry is capable of handling the heavy workload then I would enroll him into the fast track course and would take a personal interest in his studies and teach him a few things generally not taught at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said wanting for a chance to get close to Harry.

"I would like to hear the exact wording of the prophecy concerning Harry." Fay said.

After putting up s strong privacy bubble around them, Dumbledore told them about the prophecy.

"The knowledge of the Force can be 'the power the dark lord knows not'." Fay stated. "The prophecy is quite simple and straight forward. With proper guidance Harry should be able to defeat the dark lord without a problem."

"How about we change the subject to a lighter topic? After lunch I would accompany both of you to buy his supplies for the upcoming school year." Dumbledore said.

(((o)))

They arrived outside The Leaky Cauldron via a portkey. All three of them graciously landed on their feet.

"That is an interesting form of transportation. Does that device take you anywhere you want to go or only to a preset destination?" Fay asked pointing to the silver instrument in Dumbledore's hand.

"The portkey takes the users to a preset destination. It could be one way or two way travel. You can make portkey out of anything if you know the proper spell." Dumbledore explained.

"Will Harry learn to make one at the school?" Fay asked seeing the usefulness of such a device.

"No, it is not a part of the standard curriculum." Dumbledore said, "But I will teach him to make one" moving towards the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron.

Fay observed the rundown establishment in front of her and found it to have a very strange Force presence around it.

"People without magic can't see this place." Dumbledore said as he saw Fay carefully examine the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron.

"It's pretty impressive." She commented as she and never seen the Force being used in this manner.

The trio briskly moved through the Leaky Cauldron towards the actual entrance of the Diagon Alley.

"This place has a strong presence in the Force." Harry commented.

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and tapped the bricks on the wall causing them to move apart.

(((o)))

Dumbledore first took the pair to Gringotts. He explained to them about the financial system employed in the Wizarding word. He also gave them a brief idea about how rich Harry truly was.

They got books for the first 3 years of Hogwarts along with a few extra books suggested by Dumbledore.

After getting the ingredients necessary for potions the trio headed to get Harry a wand from Ollivanders.

Harry tried out every wand in Ollivanders' shop without much success. The wand made of holly with phoenix feather core gave some reaction to his touch but not enough to satisfy Ollivander.

"I have never failed to find a proper wand for a customer before." Ollivander said dejectedly. "I will get an old collection of used wands from the back."

Harry closed his eyes and opened himself to the Force to see if he could find a connection to any of the wands inside the shop. To his surprise, he felt drawn to Dumbledore's wand.

"Sir, may I see your wand?" he asked.

"Harry, it is impolite to ask a wizard to show you his wand." Dumbledore said to him with a smile wanting to have some fun with Harry.

Harry knew that Dumbledore was amused by his words but he apologised, "I am sorry sir. I didn't know that it was bad manners to ask for a wizard's wand. It is just that I felt a certain pull from your wand." Harry said intriguing Dumbledore.

Dumbledore removed his wand from his robes and handed it to Harry just as Ollivander got back with a bucket filled with old wands.

As soon as Harry touched the Elder wand, it gave off a strong magical pulse and began to glow for a few moments.

"Oh my!" Ollivander exclaimed, "I never thought I would get to see a wand bond with a wizard in my lifetime."

"Is it rare for a wand to bond with a wizard?" Fay asked.

"A wand has not bonded with a wizard for over 2 thousand years. Now that wand has bonded to Harry no one else can wield it." Ollivander explained.

"Harry…" Dumbledore was cut off by Harry.

"I am extremely sorry sir. I didn't mean for this to happen." Harry apologised.

"It is alright Harry. This just gives me one more reason to take you as my apprentice." Dumbledore said to him. "The wand in your hand is very powerful, use it wisely."

Even though Dumbledore still had his old wand with him, he bought a new one on Harry insistence. Harry paid for Dumbledore's new wand.

The last shop the visited was a cloth shop for the school uniform. After buying the necessary uniform from the shop, the group parted ways with an assurance from Dumbledore about setting up a meeting with Sirius Black.

(((o)))

That night Harry was in deep thought thinking about the prophecy. From a young age his mother instilled in him the value of life. According to her 'all life was sacred and it's the duty of the Jedi to protect and nurture it. The only time a Jedi should even contemplate about taking someone's life is on the battlefield when he needs to protect his allies and simply overpowering the opponent is not an option.'

He knew about the ways to defeat his opponents without killing them but didn't know how strong Voldemort was or whether he had enough strength to overpower him.

"The first step towards defeating your adversary is getting to know him, his strengths, his weakness and most importantly his allies." Fay said as she sat next to her son.

"I have instructed Optimus to gather as much information as he can on Voldemort." Fay informed him.

**A/N: 1) This chapter is a bit abrupt because I am setting the background for my story and trying to move through the Wizarding arc of my story as quickly as possible by covering only major events in the arc or events which would have impact later on in the story. **

**2) The term 'modern Jedi masters' refer to Jedi masters in the past 5 to 6 thousand years.**

**3) This is going to be a Harry/multi story.**

**4) The description of the Force based powers mentioned in the chapter**

** Force light – **A light side Force power used to purge or contain dark side manifestations or nexus points, whether in places, spirits or even living persons.

**Force Enlightenment** – A light side Force power take the Force powers a Jedi is most skilled in and pushes them to the highest degree the Jedi had previously mastered during his or her routine training.

**Revitalise** – A light side Force power that revitalised an exhausted, wounded or unconscious user.

**Protection Bubble** – a Force power related to Force Protection. With this ability, the user could create a defensive sphere around their body.

**Plant Surge** – Also known as Consitor Sato was a light side Force power that was based around the channelling of life energy into plants.

**Wall of light** – A wall of light was an immense manifestation of potentially destructive light side Force energy created by the focused power of a united Jedi front. (**In my story** Harry and Fay are the only two Jedi's who can wield this power on their own because the harness the power of Love)

**Tutaminis – **Tutaminis was an umbrella title used by the Jedi Order to classify Force abilities related to energy absorption.

**Force persuasion** – The concept of Force persuasion was the use of the Force to exert influence over other individuals.

**Force projection – **It was a light side Force technique with which a Force user could create an inanimate apparition similar to themselves to distract, confuse or lure enemies.

**Force illusion – **Force illusion was a very powerful Force ability, a subset of the various mind trick powers. The user projected an image into the minds of beings within range, of anything from a pillar of fire to a horde of snarling monsters to a fleet of warships, depending on the range. The user could "see" the illusion as well, though it would be only partially there, semi-transparent like a hologram.

**Force healing – **A force power which accelerates the natural healing process rapidly.

**Force ****valour** – Force Valor was a light side Force power that increased the resolve, accuracy, and speed of one's self and one's allies.

**Force stun** – Force Stun was a light side Force power that could temporarily deaden the senses and perceptions of a targeted enemy, preventing most movements.

**Shatterpoint – **Shatterpoints were a complex Force phenomenon, perceivable only by an unknown innate talent or immense focus and concentration on the part of the Force-user. Shatterpoints were akin to fault lines; similar to different pathways of actions. Adept Force-users were able to perceive these faults through the Force, and influence them.

**Comprehend Speech – **is a Force ability that enables a Jedi to understand the spoken language of any sentient he/she is interacting with, though it does not necessarily allow him/her to speak it, merely understand the general meaning.

**Telepathy – **Telepathy was the very basic ability to mentally communicate over small or vast distances with other individuals.

**Force speed** – was a core Force power that allowed the user to maintain sprinting speeds for a brief time. Greater aptitude granted greater boosts to speed and/or greater duration.

**Force jump** – used the Force to augment the user's natural leaping ability.

**Force sense** – The Force technique of Force Sense included all abilities enhancing perception of the world around a being.

**Force sight** – It enhanced the bearer's visual and spatial perception even in the dark or behind walls.

**Force push/pull – **Telekinesis, was a neutral ability that most Force-sensitive's had. With it, they could lift and move objects to their will. This ability was the base for Force Pull, Force Throw and Force Push, as well as telekinetic lightsaber combat techniques such as Saber Throw.

**Force Flight – **Force Flight was a Force power that enabled the user to telekinetically move themselves toward a specific destination, taking levitation to an extreme degree. To use this Force power took a great deal of concentration.

**5) Plz review.**


	2. Power of light

Chapter 2: Power of light

Optimus was busy going through old papers looking for information on Voldemort and his followers in his camouflage mode. The camouflage mode allowed him to take the appearance of any species having similar build as him. The information he had acquired from Dumbledore via a letter in response to the letter he had penned to the man was big help.

He made notes on every suspected and convicted death eaters. The things that he read in the old news papers didn't added up. He could draw two conclusions from it, either the reporting standards here were extremely power or the justice system was faulty. There was a small possibility that both of his deductions were true. With that in mind he started to track down Voldemort's past.

Knowing Voldemort's birth name gave him a starting point. Seeing that the name 'Riddle' didn't belong to any known Force-sensitive families according to the books and records at the ministry of magic, he decided to check the database of the non Force-sensitive people on the planet.

Using the information he gathered from the birth record of Tom Marvolo Riddle found in the government database, Optimus tracked down his place of birth to an orphanage. This lead turned out to be a dead end as the orphanage had been demolished and the caretaker of the orphanage during the tenure of Riddle's stay had passed away.

(((o)))

It was easy for Dumbledore to get the necessary permissions to allow Harry Potter to visit Sirius Black in Azkaban using his connections as the chief Warlock. He met up with Harry and Fay at The Leaky Cauldron before using a special ministry approved portkey to travel to Azkaban Island.

"The dark side is strong here." Harry commented as soon as he landed on the island.

'You'll need to learn to face this and something far worse than this before your training is complete.' Fay telepathically said to him.

"The reason this place is so unwelcoming is due to the presence of Dementors. They are the foulest creatures to walk on earth. Since they can't be destroyed, ministry made a deal with them to guard the prison. They feed off human happiness and cause depression and despair to anyone near them. They can also consume a person's soul, leaving their victims in a permanent vegetative state." Dumbledore explained as they headed towards the main prison gate.

"It is unwise to trust such dark creatures. They can easily turn on you if they get a better offer from a darker being." Fay stated.

"Exactly" Dumbledore said with a smile, "I have been telling them the same thing for years with no avail. The ministry in their infinite wisdom believes that they are the safest guards for the prison."

(((o)))

A human guard directed the trio towards the high security wing but didn't follow them inside.

"Before we proceed any further let me warn you, the sight you are about to see can fuel your nightmares for years to come." Dumbledore informed the pair. "Azkaban doesn't really need walls and water to keep the prisoners in, not when most of them are trapped inside their own heads, incapable of a single cheerful thought. The people with weak minds go mad within weeks."

"We are not scared of dreams." Fay said as they followed Dumbledore into the high security wing.

(((o)))

The trio found Sirius sitting in the corner inside his cell observing the floor with great interest.

"He may not be lucid enough to hold a proper conversation." Dumbledore said to the pair as he put up privacy wards around them.

Hearing human voices in front of his cell door, Sirius looked up to see Dumbledore standing there with James and a beautiful blond. "James?" he asked in confusion. He was pretty sure James died a long time ago.

"No. I am Harry." He responded with showing any outward emotions. Harry found something strange while observing Sirius. His personal observation of the man said that he was suffering from guilt while according to the Force this man didn't belong here.

"Harry, you are all grown up." Sirius said happily.

"Children tend to do that over time." Harry responded still pondering over the meaning of what he felt through the Force.

Sirius burst into laughter hearing it, "That's a good one. It's been so long since I have heard a joke in here."

"Why are you here? Why are you feeling guilty if you have not betrayed my parents?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore and Sirius were surprised by the question.

"But I am responsible for deaths Harry. I failed them as I failed to protect you, I failed to raise you. I was the one who suggested James to change the secret keeper as I was an obvious choice. I told them to choose Pettigrew over me. This was as good as handing them over to Voldemort as Pettigrew was the traitor." Sirius said as he broke down crying.

"Every man is responsible for his own action Sirius. If Pettigrew betrayed my parents to Voldemort you shouldn't feel responsible for it. Why didn't this come up in his trial?" he asked looking at Dumbledore.

"I didn't get one." Sirius responded.

Before Dumbledore could say anything thing a Dementor swooped down on the quartet due to high emotions given off by Dumbledore and Sirius. Fay reacted on instincts and blasted it with Force light.

The Dementor howled in agony as webbed white coloured lines originated from the spot of impact of Force light and began to spread over the body causing it to explode leaving only a black dust on the ground.

Two more Dementors charged towards them from the other side. Dumbledore raised his wand to cast the Patronus Charm but Harry moved in front of him, raising his hands, he blasted the pair of Dementors with Force light.

This was the sight that greeted the human guard as he came running to see the reason behind the commotion.

The Dementors exploded leaving behind black dust on the ground.

(((o)))

Dumbledore's move to get Sirius Black a trial was initially met with some strong opposition but when it was pointed out that an heir of an ancient and noble house was imprisoned without a trial for 11 years the resistance faded away.

The news that Harry Potter had the power to destroy the Dementors spread like wild fire when the Daily Prophet ran an article about him destroying three Dementors using unknown powers during his visit to Azkaban.

Some ministry official wanted to bring him in for question but their move was blocked by Dumbledore. He suggested there was a possibility of the family magic the ancient and noble house of Potter was at work protecting its last living descendent. Most of the pureblood idiots working at the ministry wholeheartedly agreed to the possibility.

(((o)))

Sirius' trial was swift. He was question under the effect of Veritaserum and to the surprise of many was found innocent of all charges. Peter Pettigrew's Order of Merlin was revoked and an arrest warrant was issued on his name.

Barty Crouch's decision to put Sirius in Azkaban without a trial was questioned. In inquiry committee headed by Madam Bones was set up to review decisions taken by Crouch during his tenure as the head of DMLE. He was also to be investigated of any unlawful activity while he was suspended from the post of the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation.

Sirius was hospitalised in St Mungo's after being released from Azkaban to reverse the effects of prolong exposure to Dementors in his body and mind.

Hearing the news of Sirius being released from Azkaban, Scabbers ran away from the Weasley family.

(((o)))

Harry had no trouble boarding the Hogwarts Express. Fay had seen him off on platform 9 ¾. Before boarding the train Fay gave him a holocomm for communication.

As he was walking down the corridor looking for a compartment, he felt great despair coming from a person inside the compartment next to him.

He opened the door and a saw a woman with pink hair looking out of the window. "Can I sit here?" he asked.

Since the woman didn't object, he moved his trunk into the compartment and took the seat on the opposite side of her.

"Hi, I am Harry Potter." He said extending his arm towards her.

Tonks turned sharply to look at him. She instinctively shook his hand and said, "I am Tonks."

"You don't have the scar but you look quite similar to your father." She said as she observed him closely.

"If you are referring to the lightning bolt shaped scar on my forehead then my mother healed it. According to her it looked too ugly on my cute face. You knew my father? You don't look that old to me." He said to her.

"Ha! Ha! Wise guy," She said mockingly, "I have seen his photos and what do you mean by 'Mother'? I thought she died when Voldemort attacked your family."

"I am not referring to my birth mother but my adoptive mother." He answered.

"Oh! I thought you lived with maternal aunt or at least that's what my mum told me." Tonks stated.

"I was supposed to live with her but the universe had other ideas. It made my adoptive mother seek me out and take me in." he answered.

"You know, we could have been siblings as my mother was one of the guardians listed in your parents' will." Tonks said.

"I wasn't aware of the fact that my birth parents had a will written but then again I never inquired about it. How about we change the topic of conversation from me to you?" he asked.

"Me? What do you want to know about me?" she asked getting surprised that Harry Potter was showing interest in her.

"Why were you sad before I entered the compartment?" he asked using mild Force persuasion to allow her to trust him enough to share her problems.

"I am a seventh year student and I have no real friends at Hogwarts. My only friend graduated last year." she said sadly.

"You seem to be charming and likable enough, so why don't you have any friends?" he asked.

"Most of the girls hate me and are mean to me because they think I will steal their boyfriends. Most of the boys are interested in me because I can change my form at will. Some don't care whether I exist or not. The rest try to bully me because I am a HalfBlood." She said somberly.

"That is a cool ability to have. My mom can change her looks using illusions but she said that there are people who could change their looks by physically altering their bodies. So do you apply illusion on your body or physically alter it?" he asked.

"I am a Metamorphmagus. I have the ability to change my physical appearance at will by altering my body and its completely different from applying glamour charm." She explained.

Their conversation was interrupted when the compartment door opened and three boys entered. The middle one was a pale blond boy. "Have you seen Harry Potter? I heard he is on the train." He asked in a rude voice.

Before Tonks could answer, Harry replied, "No, I haven't seen him."

The pale boy just slammed the door mumbling something about 'waste of his valuable time'. Before he could leave Harry got a good read of him and decided to avoid the boy as much as possible.

"Why did you lie to him?" Tonks asked.

"Technically, I didn't lie. I haven't seen Harry Potter. He didn't ask whether or not I am Harry Potter." Harry replied with a smile.

Harry was glad when he saw the smile on Tonks face. He could sympathies with Tonks for having no friends. He had made a few friends while growing up but he wasn't in touch with any of them as they were all a part of his training. He mother felt that ability befriended people was important, at the same time he need to learn to move on from the loss of those friends.

After he had managed to move on, Fay had allowed him to see his friends again but the time in-between those two events was hard on him.

His thought process was broken when the compartment door opened by a bushy brown haired girl. She had already worn her Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy name Neville lost one." She said in a bossy sort of voice.

"Yes, I have seen a toad." Harry said to her.

"Where have you seen it?" she asked in her bossy voice.

"I saw a toad at the pet story called Magical Menagerie in the Diagon Alley." He replied without showing any emotions.

His answer caused Tonks to burst out laughing.

"What I meant was 'have you seen Neville's toad and not have you seen a toad in general'." She said in an irritated voice.

"How should I know what you meant to say? I am not yet a mind reader." Harry replied.

"If I am not mistaken, it is impolite to have conversation with strangers without introducing yourself. I am Harry Potter by the way and this here is Tonks." He said introducing himself and Tonks.

"Are you really?" she asked. "I know all about you, of course – I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."

"I haven't read those books so I can't say whether the information in the book is accurate or not. You cannot know a person by reading something about him in a book. You need to actually meet the person and hold a conversation with him to get to know him." Harry said to her.

She blushed at being corrected by Harry and said, "My name is Hermione Granger."

"Please to meet you Hermione Granger," Harry said, "For your information, the nearest toad is two compartments down in that direction," pointing towards the back of the train. While he was holding the conversation with Hermione was used the Force to search for a life form similar to what he felt inside the pet store.

"So you saw the toad and were just messing with her?" Tonks asked after Hermione left.

"No, I haven't seen Neville's toad. I just informed her of location of the nearest toad." Harry replied.

Hermione came back with a round face, chubby, black haired boy. "I found the toad." She said.

"Hi, I am Neville Longbottom." He said introducing himself.

"I am Harry Potter and this here is Tonks." Harry replied.

"So you lied to me." The pale blonde who just happened to be passing the compartment said.

"I never lied to you. You asked me whether I have seen Harry Potter and I replied that I haven't seen him since I haven't seen myself." Harry replied.

Hermione giggled slightly at Harry's response while Neville tried to control his laughter. Tonks was amused by her cousin's reddening face.

"I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The pale blonde said causing Hermione to laugh.

"You find my name funny Mudblood?" Draco angrily asked.

"No, just the way you said your name and my name is not Mudblood, it is Hermione Granger." She replied.

"Whatever, I don't waste my time talking to the likes of you." He said and turned to Harry, "You'll soon find out some Wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there," he held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.

"I see no point in forming an alliance with someone like you. Your name means nothing to me, you have nothing to could benefit me or my friends, your attitude leave a lot to be desired and you are desperate in trying to secure an alliance with me so you can use me for your own gains. So why should I bother associate with the likes of you?" he asked.

Draco's face was turning red with anger. "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like these..."

"The fate of my parents had nothing to do with being nonpolite to someone like you. A small minded person such as you wouldn't understand the value of believing in a righteous cause and dying for it. To me you are a complete nobody so why should I waste my time talking to you?" Harry said without a hint of anger.

"Why you…" Draco snarled removing his wand and pointing it at Harry.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you little cousin." Tonks said playfully pointing her wand at his head. She firmly said, "Leave now before I forcefully remove you from here."

"My father will hear about this…" Draco threatened as he pocketed his wand.

"I don't know your father nor do I care about what he can or can't do. He is completely irrelevant to me, just like you and your family name." Harry said to him.

A red face Draco left the compartment planning to write a letter to his father about this grave insult to the family name.

(((o)))

"You shouldn't have done that. His father is a powerful person and has connections in high places." Tonks said just as Draco left.

"I meant what I said Tonks." Harry replied.

"You insulted his family's honour. Now he can challenge you to a duel or something as requital for it." A scared Neville said.

Harry though for a movement and said, "Like I told him, he is a complete nobody to me. I am not interested in fighting him but if he forces my hand then I will defend myself" with great conviction. Making others in the compartment believe he was capable of doing it.

(((o)))

Rest of the train ride passed without incident. Harry got to know Tonks a bit better and promised to be her friend.

When Tonks told him that Hogsmeade Station was approaching and that he should change into his uniform, he changed his clothes in front of her, inadvertently showing off his well muscled body. The sight of his almost naked body literally turned Tonks' face and hair red. She unconsciously increased her bust size. Harry noticed the change but didn't say anything about it.

(((o)))

Harry got on to a boat with Hermione, Neville and a red head called Ron. The sight of the Hogwarts castle awed him. It could easily rival some of the holorepresentation of beautiful places he had seen.

(((o)))

A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes by the name of Minerva McGonagall led the students into a small empty room next to the Great hall. Harry was impressed by the ancient architecture of Hogwarts. He also made a mental map of the places he had seen so far.

Professor McGonagall welcomed them to Hogwarts and gave a big speech about the different house of Hogwarts. While delivering the speech her eyes were focused on Harry who stood out from rest of the first year students. She was happy that Harry was healthy.

Harry was surprised the see many ghosts enter the room through the wall. He had heard about Force ghost from his mother but these things were completely different.

Professor McGonagall came back and led them to the great hall. Everyone was awed by the sight of the Great hall. Hermione tried to show off her knowledge by spouting random facts about the hall.

The first thing Harry noticed when he entered the Great hall was a strong dark side presence coming from two of the teachers. Both of them were sitting next to each other talking about something. He decided to keep a close eye on both of them and have a word with headmaster Dumbledore about them.

Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

The hat twitched; a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Harry was impressed with the hat's ability to speak. To manipulate the Force in a way to induce life into an inanimate was something truly amazing. He hadn't read about it in the books he had bought but he hoped to learn this ability soon.

When he went through some of the books that he had bought, he had no trouble performing some of the easier spells with a wand but had some trouble replicating their effect without one. He had planned to rectify this with Dumbledore's help.

(((o)))

During the sorting, Professor McGonagall skipped over Harry's name. When the last student by the name of Blaise Zabini was sorted in Slytherin, Dumbledore stood up catching the attention of everyone in the hall. He said, "Harry Potter here," he pointed at Harry, "isn't going to be sorted into one of the four houses as I am taking him as my apprentice. He can attended classes with a house of his choice but can't change his dormitory."

"My parents were in…" he paused for the answer.

"Gryffindor, both of your parents were in Gryffindor." Dumbledore answered.

"Then I shall be a Gryffindor." He informed them. His robes didn't change colour to match the robes of the other Gryffindor students.

Harry went to the Hufflepuff table and sat next to Tonks. As he sat down he asked, "Missed me?"

When Dumbledore announced the third floor corridor to be out of bound, Harry used to Force to sense out the area. He felt a powerful Force artifact with extremely strong connection to the Cosmic Force*. The nature of the connection was similar to connection his wand had with the Cosmic Force but unlike his wand the connection wasn't restrained by an unknown factor.

(((o)))

At night, after everyone in the first year Gryffindor dormitory went to sleep, Harry used the holocomm to inform his mother about his day. It was for the first time that Harry was away from his mother for so long. He also was used to sleeping in same bed with her.

Before today, the maximum time they would be apart was one to two hour when Fay went out to get her fix.

(((o)))

Harry being apprentice to Dumbledore had created a lot of buzz in the student population. It was extremely rare for wizard like Dumbledore to take an apprentice. Most of the students wrote letters to their parents informing them of the new development.

Snape and Quirrell were unhappy with the news for different reasons. Snape didn't like that the fact that the son of his rival was getting preferential treatment and Quirrell didn't like it because it made his master angry.

(((o)))

Next day during breakfast an angry Lucius Malfoy burst into the Great hall. "I am here to challenge Harry Potter to an honour duel for insulting my family name." He shouted as he searched the hall for Harry Potter.

Harry carefully observed the newcomer. He definitely was a dark side user. The Force told him to accept the man's challenge. He stood up and asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Lucius Malfoy, boy." He snarled.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, I don't remember insulting your family name nor do I have any interest in fighting you." Harry said to him.

Dumbledore watch the situation developing n front of him with great interest. After the incident at Azkaban he had a chat with Fay about the powers of a Force-sensitive. She had given him a general idea of what Harry was capable of doing.

"If you don't want to fight me boy then I will take your family vaults as compensation boy." He snarled.

"I didn't say that I won't fight you, I just said I am not interested in fighting you. You clearly have no honour as you seem to be hell-bent on fighting me, a child your son's age. You are interested in my family's money and are using this 'duel' as you called it as an excuse." Harry said without showing any emotion.

"Harry has got you there Lucius," Dumbledore said in his patented grandfatherly voice, "need I remind you that you can't challenge him to all the money in his family as your family doesn't have enough collateral in case you lose the duel."

Lucius was taken aback when Dumbledore didn't try and stop the duel. All the teachers including Snape and Quirrell were surprised by the non interference from Dumbledore.

"I show you the consequences of messing with the Malfoy family. Accept my challenge or forever live in shame." He snarled.

Harry looked at Dumbledore and gave him a slight nod before turning back to Lucius, "I accept you challenge."

"I will be the judge of the duel. The fight will continue till one of the contestants can't fight any more. No dark magic or spell that can cause permanent damage will be allowed." Dumbledore said as he parted the house tables and created a dueling platform in center of the Great hall. Minerva, Filius and Severus helped him erect protective wards around the dueling arena.

Harry calmly walked up to the platform without a hint of fear. Lucius was waiting for him with his wand drawn.

"Draw your wand boy." He snarled.

Harry looked at Dumbledore and asked, "Do I have to?"

"No you don't have to. You can fight without a wand if you think that you can defeat your opponent without one." Dumbledore informed him with a smile on his face.

"Then I won't be using a wand." Harry said to Lucius, unintentionally insulting him further.

Lucius attacked him with a powerful cutting cure as he lost his temper. Harry easily dodged it and the next three spells that followed.

Even though Lucius had forfeited the honour duel, Dumbledore didn't interfere because something told him allowed the things to play out, to correct a great injustice.

Lucius sent a wide area blasting curse towards Harry's feet. Harry easily jumped over the oncoming curse. While he was in air, he used Force push to hurl Lucius from the platform. At the same time, he used Force pull to summon Malfoy's wand.

Everyone, barring Dumbledore, was amazed by the wandless display of magic.

Lucius got up and charged towards him after climbing on to the platform. Harry thrust his hand forward and used Force stun. Since, he hadn't mastered this ability it only slowed down Lucius' movements. Lucius now moved slower than a snail.

"I was never interested in fighting you. In fact, I didn't know you existed until you came and challenged me after being blinded by greed." Harry said as he walked towards Malfoy.

He punched Malfoy in the stomach when he came within striking distance. He got behind Malfoy and gently pushed his face into the ground. "I never insulted you or your family when I spoke with your son. I just told him the truth, the way I see it."

"I believe that my opponent is down and cannot continue the duel." Harry said looking at Dumbledore.

"You won the duel the moment he attacked you before the official duel could begin. Let him go now." Dumbledore explained.

Harry released Malfoy and dropped his wand next to his prone body.

Dumbledore said, "I'll see that all his money and assets are transferred to your name."

"Allow his family to keep their house along with some money. I don't want them to suffer because of his greed." Harry said to the surprise of many in the hall.

Malfoy picked up his wand and shouted, "Avada Kedavra," pointing it at Harry.

Dumbledore had anticipated such a reaction from Lucius so conjured a block of marble to shielding Harry from the killing curse. He instantly transfigured the debris into a flock of birds and disarmed and chained Lucius.

"Minerva, go call Amelia. I believe she would want to arrest Lucius here personally." Dumbledore said to her. By now he had lost his customary twinkle in the eye and grandfatherly voice.

(((o)))

The classes were suspended for a day. Amelia Bones came to Hogwarts with few of her trusted aurors to arrest Lucius Malfoy.

They took statements from the students present in the Great hall. Amelia personally secured Lucius' wand.

Dumbledore prevent Amelia from questioning Harry about his ability to cast wandless magic. He cited some archaic laws preventing an apprentice to share the secrets of his master's craft.

That didn't stop Tonks from questioning him. Even though she didn't like to be viewed only as a sex symbol by the boys at Hogwarts, she had no problems using her body to tease and torture her new friend.

(((o)))

When the news of Lucius Malfoy's arrest spread, Fudge tried to free his friend despite the evidence stacked against the man.

Fudge backed off when he learnt that Malfoy had lost his entire fortune.

Malfoy got a life sentence in Azkaban for casting the killing curse. Since he had lost all his money, no one came forward to defend him.

His wife, Narcissa Malfoy née Black, got Sirius to dissolve her marriage.

(((o)))

Dumbledore had instructed the teachers to give Harry tougher assignments than his peers and move on to the next, as soon as he completed the given task.

Professors had to work extra hard to make the classes challenging for Harry. He generally completed the given assignment in one or two tries with the wand and then spent 10 to 15 minutes to replicate the effect wandlessly.

He changed the matchstick into a needle with his very first attempt with the wand. Within 5 minutes he managed to do it wandlessly. Seeing that he had already completed his assignment, McGonagall gave him another assignment till she could complete her rounds and guide the other students.

Before her round was completed, he managed to change the matchstick into a button and the button into a needle. By the end of the class Harry had completed all the transfiguration assignments covered in the first term. He still hadn't learnt to perform them wandlessly but he was sure he could accomplish it by nightfall.

McGonagall noted that his theoretical knowledge was a bit weak but his practical application of the subject was beyond anything she had seen as a teacher. She also noted that he was a quick learner. It didn't take long for him to learn the theoretical aspect of transfiguration.

In charms, Harry was able to cast the 'Lumos' charm on his first attempt with and without a wand. While the class practiced wand moments, Harry had moved on to the Levitation charm. Professor Flitwick was impressed with Harry's prowess in charms. Unlike McGonagall, he didn't stick to the syllabus and started testing Harry's skill on difficult charms not even taught to first year students.

During DADA class, Harry found out that the Darksider was possessed by a malevolent spirit making him more dangerous.

He remembered the conversation he had with professor Dumbledore on his first day at Hogwarts about the two Darksider. The professor had told him that Snape had his complete trust while he kept Quirrell in school so he could keep an eye on the man. Sometimes it is better to keep your enemy under close observation than hastily making a move against him.

During the double potions class, Snape made a few sly comments about Harry while taking roll call. Harry just ignored the man. He could sense that Snape felt great hostility towards him for some odd reason.

When Snape questioned him about theoretical knowledge about potions, he was able to answer them because Hermione was screaming the answers in her head. Even thought the potion he made for the class was perfect according to the text book, Snape found nonexistent problems with it.

After the class was over, Harry confronted Snape. "Professor, I don't know why you fell great hostility toward nor do I care for your reasons. It is not health to harbour such hostility, especially for a man of your nature."

"A man of my nature?" Snape questioned.

"Dark nature. I could sense your dark nature the moment I stepped into the Great hall. I suggest that you let go of your anger as holding it inside would only increase your suffering." Harry said before he left the class.

(((o)))

Every day after the last class got over, Harry headed towards Dumbledore's office for his training sessions. These sessions lasted for 2 to 3 hours. During the session Dumbledore went over the things Harry learnt during the day.

Even thought Dumbledore couldn't wield wandless magic as easily as Harry, he helped him to master that ability. Dumbledore also taught him advance magic like making portkeys and apparation.

(((o)))

At night, Harry continued his Force based train with his mother via the holocomm.

(((o)))

During the first couple of weeks at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy had tried to pick up fights with Harry but Harry generally tended to ignore him.

All that changed during the first flying lesson. Malfoy lost the control of his broom when he tried to show off and was about to crash. Harry used his Force based powers to stabilise Malfoy's broom and make it land safely.

Malfoy want to blame Harry for his broom failure but he knew that Harry had nothing to do with it.

(((o)))

Harry had befriended students from all houses and age groups. Quite a few fifth, sixth and seventh year girls tried to hit on him. He didn't pay much attention to them.

Every day, Harry made sure that he spent at least some time with Tonks. He defended her honour when a group of seventh year Slytherin boys caught her off guard.

The Force notified him about the eminent danger she was in so he had rushed out from the training session with Dumbledore to ensure her safety.

Dumbledore made sure that all of them were expelled and their wands snapped.

This incident brought Harry and Tonks closers.

(((o)))

On Halloween, Harry saved Hermione's life from a mountain Troll. Harry used Animal Friendship to calm the troll and drop his club. Just for fun, he made the Troll gently pick Hermione up.

The duo was heading to the hospital because Hermione wasn't feeling well. Harry could have healed her with his Force healing but he wasn't sure if she trusted him enough to allow him to heal her.

The teachers hunting for the troll were astounded by the sight of Troll gently carrying Hermione as Harry trail the duo.

"He is just carrying Hermione to the hospital wing. She is sick and need to visit Madam Pomfrey." Harry said to the professors who had raised their wands to attack the troll.

(((o)))

Quirrell tried to spread the news that Harry had the ability to control trolls through the Hogwarts rumour mill but not one student believe that Harry was capable of letting the troll into the castle to harm other students.

(((o)))

Before the month December, Harry took the final exams for first year students and passed all of them with flying colours.

He still attended classes with other first year students but worked on second and third year material.

(((o)))

Harry got an invitation from Sirius to stay with him over the Christmas holidays. Harry accepted the invitation but said the he would only be visiting.

(((o)))

It had taken Optimus four months to track down Riddle family home to a town called Little Hangleton. The search of the premises gave him no further clues about Tom Riddle.

After questioning the locals he found out that Riddle family members died under mysterious circumstance. He concluded that a Force user, possible Tom Riddle himself was responsible for the family's death.

Knowing that he was on the right trail, he began to make inquires about anyone having the name Marvolo.

From the elder people of the town, he found Marvolo Gaunt use to live in a cottage near the outskirts of the village in the 1920's.

When Optimus went to check out the house, he found a strange ring cleverly hidden in the floor of the cottage. He easily managed to retrieve the ring since the Force based protections were useless against a droid like him.

He decided to take the ring to Fay for further examination.

(((o)))

**A sneak peek into a chapter further down the road.**

Harry barely managed to raise his lightsaber to block Darth Maul's red Saberstaff from cutting Kenobi in half.

Maul in his increased rage due to a new Jedi entering the fray tried used Force pushed to blast his opponents into the wall. He was successful in sending Kenobi flying but Harry was unmoved.

Maul tries to cut Harry using the other side of the Saberstaff but Harry awkwardly blocks the attack.

Maul realising that his opponent was weak in lightsaber combat tried to press on using his mastery of Juyo the seventh form of lightsaber combat.

Harry managed to block quite a few strikes before Maul managed to cut Harry's lightsaber hilt.

With the Harry's lightsaber being destroy Maul moved to strike him down.

**A/N: 1) *the correct term is Unifying Force but I like the term Cosmic Force used in clone wars.**

**2) This chapter is a bit abrupt because I am setting the background for my story and trying to move through the Wizarding arc of my story as quickly as possible by covering only major events in the arc or events which would have impact later on in the story.**

**3) Did you like the sneak peek? I might do it more often in this story as the general outline for book one has been completely planned out.**

**4) ****The description of the Force based powers mentioned in the chapter**

**Force light – **A light side Force power used to purge or contain dark side manifestations or nexus points, whether in places, spirits or even living persons.

**Force healing – **A force power which accelerates the natural healing process rapidly.

**Animal Friendship ****– **also referred to as Beast Control or Beast Trick, was the Force ability to control an animal.

**Force persuasion** – The concept of Force persuasion was the use of the Force to exert influence over other individuals.

**Force ghost **– The Force ghost was the soul and essence of a deceased Force-sensitive who denied the will of the Force upon death, yet was able to interact with the living, albeit not physically.

**Force grounding **(not officially named) – allowed the user to remain grounded in one spot and theoretically become an immovable object, to the extent that the black hole at the center of the galaxy could not dislodge him.

**5) Plz review.**


	3. Master of Death

Chapter 3: Master of Death

Fay was spending her free time searching for the origins of Dementors while Harry was at Hogwarts. She knew that such dark creatures were always created by a darksider. The universe would never create such a creature of imbalance.

Her search led her to the continent known as Africa. Deep in the African desert, she found a cave surrounded by the dark side of the Force. The dark side was so strong here that she felt that she was back on Korriban.

She felt a pull coming from inside the cave, trying to draw her attention towards it and enticing her to enter it. Someone inside the cave was calling out to her. A weak minded person would easily be enthralled by the pull of the cave but Fay wasn't affected.

The Force warned her about the imminent danger. Something inside the cave was very dangerous. She called forth the power of the light side as she entered the cave.

She used Shadow Vision to see in the darkness. The cave floor was covered with rotting human bodies in various stages of decomposition. She also felt a presence she hadn't felt over a 1000 years as she ventured deep into the cave. "A Sith," She muttered as she saw a barely humanoid being with black skin and red eyes.

The being tried to make her submit to his will but her mind was far too strong. It spoke in an unknown language but using Comprehend Speech she was able to get the gist of it, 'who are you? Why doesn't my power affect you?'

Using telepathy she spoke, "If I am not mistaken you are the one that created the beings known as Dementors. Why did you feel need to create such dark beings?"

"Good servants. Food when alive. Bring food when dead. I will have your soul. Add to my power." The being replied as tried to jump on her.

Fay used Force push to send him hurling backwards. A golden aura manifested around her as she started channeling the power of love to fuel the wall of light.

The wall of light started spreading in every direction from her body. It destroyed the darkness present in the cave the moment it came in contact with it. Fay used a Protection Bubble reinforced by her ability in Tutaminis to protect herself form the multiple blasts.

The entire cave was leveled by a massive firestorm. The wall of light spread till it completely neutralised the dark side in the area.

Fay used the energy she gathered from fire to replenish her depleted reserves using Tutaminis. She float to her ship before the native Force user, wizards as the call themselves, came to investigate the disturbance.

(((o)))

On Hogwarts Express, Harry felt his mother's power causing a huge disturbance in the Force.

'Hope she is alright. It is not normal for her to use the wall of light at its most destructive level.' He thought.

(((o)))

From Africa, Fay came straight to collect Harry at King's Cross Station. She kept Eden floating over the station in stealth mode while she used Force cloak to make herself invisible and jumped down onto the station roof.

She uncloaked herself after she crossed the magical barrier to the platform 9 ¾. Harry sensed her presence as soon as she uncloaked and started heading towards her.

Harry had already said his goodbyes to Tonks and Hermione, at the same time he had met both of their mothers. Hermione's father could not come to pick her up due to an emergency at work while Tonks father had passed away when she was 12 years old.

The first thing that Harry did when he reached her was to pull her into a hug, "I missed you mother."

Fay smiled and returned the hug, "Harry, we saw and talked with each other every night. In the future, we may not have that luxury. You will have to learn to stay away from me for longer duration." She said with a sad smile.

"I learnt a useful new trick." Harry said as he waved his hand over his trunk. The trunk shrank to the size of a matchbox.

"I take it the contents inside it won't get damaged." She commented.

"If I would have only shrunk the trunk then all its contents would have been crushed but already had cast an expansion charm on the inside of the trunk to prevent this from happening." Harry explained.

"It time for us to leave." She said as Harry pocketed the trunk.

She pulled him close to her body and extended her Force cloak to cover his body. She the leapt on to the station rood using Force jump, from the roof she jumped onto her ship.

While she was jumping, Harry enjoyed the sensation of his head being pressed into her cleavage.

(((o)))

As soon as Eden landing in its normal resting spot, Harry resumed his Force training. At first he showed her the new moves he had mastered during his nightly training at Hogwarts, followed by the demonstration all the Force abilities he had mastered so far.

Harry began to learn Force Stasis and Stasis Field. They both were advance version of Force stun. His training with Shatterpoint also continued. During his time at Hogwarts, he had mastered the basic Force stun and Force valour.

(((o)))

Optimus joined them, two days after Harry's Christmas vacation began. He reported his inconclusive findings about Voldemort and his followers to them and gave Fay the strange ring.

Fay examined the ring and said, "Barring the malevolent spirit that is using the ring as its vessel, it is quite similar to your wand Harry. The stone in the ring has an extremely strong connection to the Cosmic Force, but it was restrained by a lesser extent. The spirit fragment on the other hand is little more potent than the one that resided in your scar, indicating this was made on an earlier date."

Fay handed the ring to Harry and said, "Use Force light to purge the soul inside it."

As Harry used the Force light, the soul fragment died with a terrible scream as it was ejected from the ring.

"What are we going to do about Voldemort?" Optimus asked after witnessing the bizarre event.

"Harry's godfather has invited us to a gathering at his house on the 25th of this month. After the gathering is over you can meet Dumbledore and ask for more information on Voldemort."

"Okay. Do we have any gifts?" he asked

"What gifts?" she inquired.

"On this planet, there is some sort of a custom to exchange gifts with the people close to you on the 25th of December." he explained.

"We will think of something." she said.

(((o)))

The trio had no trouble in finding no. 12 Grimmauld Place in London. Sirius greeted them at the door and welcomed them in to the house. He led them to the main hall where Harry saw Tonks, her mother Andromeda and a regal looking platinum blonde woman sitting on the sofa. They, Andromeda and the blonde woman were busy talking while Tonks looked bored out of her mind. Her eyes lightened up as she saw Harry enter the room.

Sirius introduced the blonde haired lady as Narcissa Black formerly Malfoy. Fay and Optimus introduced themselves to the group.

(((o)))

While making small talk the topic of Lucius' arrest came. "I am sorry for what happened to your husband. I was forced to defend myself when he challenged me to the duel. I had no intention of hurting your family." Harry said apologetically.

"Don't feel bad about it Mr. Potter. My husband was a bad man and I am actually happy that sent him to jail as it gave me the chance to free myself from the loveless marriage." Narcissa said to the surprise of harry and Fay. "The only thing bad about the whole situation is that my son isn't talking with me. He is angry with me for divorcing his father." She added.

"He would come around. Children around Harry's age are generally hotheaded," Fay said, "If you were unhappy with your union then why didn't you leave your husband?"

"I thought you were a witch. Even a Muggle-born witch by your age should be familiar with how the wizarding world works." Narcissa said.

"I am not a witch but I can wield thing you know as magic. My form of magic is quite different from yours and I am not too familiar with your customs and terminologies." She replied.

The Black family members were aware of different groups of magic like the shamans in Africa, the gurus in Asia, etc. but they had never personally met anyone who practiced a different form of magic.

"In the wizarding world it is not easy for a lady to get a divorce. Most of the marriages have a political motivation behind them, especially in the old Pureblood families. If the wife wants to get a divorce from her husband then she need to approach the head family she was born into. He needs to approve her return to the family and he needs to initiate the divorce proceedings. If he doesn't approve than the lady is stuck in a loveless marriage." Andromeda explained.

"That is bit harsh on the women in the wizarding world." Optimus commented. He believed in equality of gender and took a dislike to the people who showed the tendency to discriminate based on gender.

"Sirius this is your house right?" Harry asked the question he wanted to ask since the moment he had stepped into the house.

"This house belonged to the Black family. Since I am the head of the Black family, this house belongs to me." Sirius answered wounding why Harry would ask such a bizarre question out of the blue.

"Don't take this the wrong way but did any of your family members support Voldemort?" he asked.

"Most of my family supported him. My brother even became death eater. Why are you asking such questions?" He asked unable to contain his curiosity.

"He wants to know how a piece of Voldemort's soul came to reside here." Fay said to the shock of the Black family members.

"What?!" All of them shouted almost at the same time.

"Voldemort is dead. He died when he failed to kill Harry in 1980." Sirius said.

"No he isn't dead. He used a rudimentary method to split his soul and hide the fragments inside certain objects to anchor him to the mortal plane. There is also a prophecy about Harry being the one to kill Voldemort." Fay elaborated.

"He created Horcruxes?" The Black sisters asked simultaneously. This piece of information along with the news of the prophecy was a bit hard to digest for the Black family. Even one Horcrux would be hard to find and destroy but multiple Horcruxes would be impossible to find. An immortal Voldemort meant the end of the wizarding world.

"I am not familiar with the term but if you mean 'soul containers' then you are correct. Judging by the two we already encounter and destroyed he has split his soul at least six times." she answered.

While she was talking to the Blacks, Fay telepathically told Harry to find the object containing Voldemort's soul and bring it here.

He headed in the direction in which he sensed the soul fragment. His search led him to a cupboard. Inside the cupboard he saw a strange locket. He was sure that the locket contained Voldemort's soul. When he went retrieved the locket, he surprise by the cupboard trying to fight him and prevent the removal of the locket. He subdued it with a wave of his hand pushing the things trying to attack him forcefully back it to the cupboard.

He levitated the locket towards his mother for her to inspect it.

"If that is a Horcrux what are you planning to do with it?" a worried Narcissa asked.

Fay observed the locket for few moments and said, "Isn't it obvious, I am going to destroy it."

"How are you going to destroy it? I have read that only Fiendfyre or Basilisk's venom can destroy it. Even the killing curse is ineffective." A very surprised Narcissa said. As far as she knew the other forms of magic weren't as powerful as the form they use.

"You people put too much faith in things that you have heard or read." She said before using Force light to purge the soul. The soul fragment died with a terrible scream as it was ejected from the locket.

The Black family was flabbergasted by the event they just witnessed.

'I guess that proves me wrong.' Narcissa thought.

Tonks still hadn't gotten around the fact that Voldemort was alive and Harry was the only one who could defeat him. Even thought she was very young during the reign of terror that Voldemort had caused but she remembered some of it.

"That is the same power you used to destroy the Dementor." Sirius commented breaking the silence that had followed after the destruction of the Horcrux.

"But I thought that Harry destroyed the Dementors." Tonks interjected finally paying attention to the conversation.

"Both of them destroyed the Dementors, Nymphie. If you remember correctly three Dementors were destroyed." Sirius teased her.

"Don't call me that." Tonks shouted as her hair and face turned red with anger.

"What kind of magic was that? You destroyed the soul fragment while left its container unharmed." Narcissa asked.

"I don't refer to my powers as magic. We refer to it as the Force and the people who wield it as Force-sensitive. The light side of the Force has the power to purge or destroy the darkness or in this case the soul of Voldemort." Fay answered and tossed the locket towards Sirius.

"You said the Voldemort used a rudimentary method to split his soul to create the Horcrux. What exactly do you mean by that statement? Only an act of supreme evil i.e. killing someone in cold blood via the killing curse can split a person's soul." Andromeda said.

"There is another way available only to the dark side users. Instead of splitting a soul, they can make a copy of it and store it in an inanimate object. If they keep the said object on themselves all time then it can enhance their powers and at the same time anchor them to the mortal plane." Fay explained feeling oddly compelled to do so by the Force.

(((o)))

Their conversation was interrupted by an old creature almost three feet tall, with spindly arms and legs and over-sized heads and eyes, popping into the room and saying, "The weird lady fulfilled master's last wish, now Kreacher can die in peace," with great excitement.

"Kreacher what do you know about the locket?" Sirius asked his house-elf.

Kreacher was forced to tell the tale of Regulus' last journey and his own adventure with Voldemort. While telling the tale he broke down and cried for his fallen master. The Black family was surprised by Regulus' fate. They knew he died but they couldn't imagine him dying because he defied Voldemort. They originally believe he got cold feet and tried to leave Voldemort's organisation.

"Can you take me to the cave?" Optimus asked Kreacher after he had calmed down.

"Why would you want to go there? The place sounds to be dangerous and filled with traps to imprison people." Andromeda asked.

"For the last four months, since I found out about the prophecy hanging on Harry's head, I have been collecting information on Voldemort and his followers. The cave could contain vital information about them." Optimus answered.

"My husband was a high ranking death eater. There is a good possibility that he may have kept some records or trophies of the time he spent killing and raping people. There is also an extremely small possibility that one of those things is in my home." Narcissa said, "I remember something about the dark lord giving an old looking book to my husband and ordering him to protect it. The dark lord had informed him that the book was the key to opening the chambers of secrets at Hogwarts."

"I can examine the book to find whether or not it contains a soul fragment." Fay said.

"Dobby." Narcissa said in a commanding voice. A younger looking house-elf popped into view in front of Narcissa. It bowed to her and waited for further orders.

"Get the old looking book that Lucius hid in the secret chamber under the floor and be careful with it." She ordered.

"It would be done at once mistress." The elf popped out.

The elf popped back in with the book in hand within ten seconds.

"Carefully hand over the book to her." Narcissa said indicating towards Fay.

Fay examined it for a moment and said, "This does contain Voldemort's soul fragment," and causally tossed the book towards Harry, "It's your turn to purge the soul."

While the book was heading towards him, Harry used Force light to purge Voldemort's soul from it. The soul fragment died with a terrible scream as it was ejected from the book.

"You have made a game out of who is going to destroy the Horcrux!" Sirius a stunned exclaimed. "They are extremely dangerous pieces of dark magic. You need to be careful while handling them."

"It's all part and parcel of my training. I am not only Headmaster Dumbledore's apprentice but also my mother's apprentice." Harry informed him.

"So that's the secret behind your ability to perform wandless magic. The other form of magic you are learning from your mother." Tonks said excitedly as she final found the answer.

"Well not exactly. I believe it is a matter of perception. You believe from a young age that you can't perform magic without a wand, so you get dependent on it." Harry said with a smile.

"You couldn't have told me that when I tried to interrogate you." Tonks said in mock anger.

"And miss the next interrogation session, never." Harry teased causing everyone to laugh at the red face Tonks.

"Can I learn your form of magic?" Tonks asked Fay.

"If you want to learn to wield the Force then I can teach you the basics and see where things go from there but if you are interested in following the path Harry and I chose then it won't be easy, especially for someone your age." Fay said to her.

"Why should age matter to learn a form of magic?" Sirius asked.

"Age doesn't matter to learn the basics but the ways of the Force is much more than a different form of magic. The deeper you dwell in to it, the more your lifestyle will change depending on the path you have taken. The Force mainly has two paths, the path of the light side of the Force and the path of the dark side of the Force. There as some who can't decide between the two paths and try to walk a middle path and try to balance the light side and the dark side but most of them are fools. There is no middle path to learn the ways of the Force. Most of them eventually get corrupted by the seductive lure of the dark side. There was only one man to simultaneous walk both the paths at once. Unlike the people who chose the middle ground he could wield the strongest of the powers of the both sides of the Force." Fay explained.

"So both of you walk the path of the light side of the Force?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, the dark side generally corrupts those who wield it. It twists their minds to make them act like monsters. There are very few people who can truly control the dark side of the Force and not be controlled or corrupted by it." Fay explained to them.

"So what can you do with your Force based powers?" Andromeda asked Fay.

"The Force is versatile and has many applications just like the magic you all use. It has property to alter stuff, to create illusions, to heal and many more along the same line." Fay said.

"You have the ability to heal people?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. We do have the ability to heal people." Fay answered.

"May be you could try to heal the Longbottoms. Our form of magic has been useless to heal them for the past 11 years. My other cousin used dark magic to drive them insane." Sirius said getting excited at the prospects of meeting some of his old friends again.

"I can take a look and see if I can heal them but I can't guarantee anything." Fay said.

(((o)))

"I thought Dumbledore was going to be here." Just as Optimus said that the doorbell rang.

"That must be him." Sirius said as he got up to get the door.

The sound of the doorbell was followed by weird muffled screams.

As Optimus started looking for the source of the sound Narcissa said, "Ignore the screams. That's just the painting of our dear departed aunt trying to voice her well sought opinion." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm as she referred to her aunt.

"I know that they are a new invention but a man in your position should really use a pocket watch." Sirius joked.

"I lost track of time while doing some work for the ICW. I am heading a committee to investigate the mysterious magical explosion and firestorm in the African desert. So far we haven't able to find anything other than the explosion was magical in nature." He explained in his patented grandfatherly voice.

"Sorry about that but it had to be done to destroy the Dementor breeding site and their creator." Fay said.

"Dementor breeding site? Creator?" Andromeda asked in confusion.

Her confusion was shared by the other Blacks while Dumbledore's eyes started twinkling brightly.

"I always suspected it but never had the time to verify it," Dumbledore said, "I always suspected that Dementors were created by a dark wizard to serve his nefarious purposes and never approved their use by the ministry. This also explains why the Dementors at Azkaban have become restless."

"The Dementors were created from human remains to collect souls for their creator to feed on. With his destruction they don't have a purpose anymore and can become uncontrollable. The Dementors at Azkaban need to be destroyed as soon as possible." Fay said.

"I agree but would be impossible to convince the ministry." Dumbledore said pensively. "How did you destroy the breeding grounds? The Dementors were known to be impervious to fire?" he asked.

"The fire and the explosion were byproducts of the power I used. I used the more advanced version of the power you saw me use as Azkaban." Fay explained.

(((o)))

After dinner, Dumbledore gave Harry James' invisibility cloak as a Christmas gift. As soon as Harry removed the giftwrapping paper and touched the invisibility cloak a strong ripple was sent through the Force.

His wand, the weird stone in his pocket and the cloak in his hand began to pulse in unison. The others in the room were held in their place by an unknown power.

The unknown restrains on the wand and the stone snapped and they began to channel Cosmic Force into Harry's body along with the cloak.

Harry's eyes briefly glowed with power before returning to normal. With a bright flash of light, the transfer of power from the wand, the stone and the cloak to Harry's body was complete.

The physical appearance of Harry's body didn't change but Fay could tell that Harry's power level had increased tremendously.

"What the hell just happened?" Sirius shouted when he regained his ability to speak. The other members of the Black family also wanted to know the answer to that question.

(((o)))

Force-sensitive beings throughout the galaxy could sense the massive disturbance in the Force.

Only the Grandmaster Yoda saw a brief fragmented vision of the emergence of powerful Jedi associated with the disturbance. 'Strange the disturbance is. Birth of a Jedi, cause it should not. Meditate on its meaning, I will.' He thought as he floated towards the meditation chamber.

The Sith Lord Darth Sidious for a moment felt that all his carefully made plans were undone because of the disturbance. His feeling of doom passed away in a moment just as the disturbance in the Force did.

(((o)))

On Mortis, "What was that?" the Daughter asked the Father.

"The balance of the Force shifted for a moment." The Son commented.

The Father thought for a moment and said, "A new Force wielder was born."

"One of us? But how is that even possible?" The Daughter asked.

"It seems a mortal human has ascended to our level by using unknown means. The way the Force reacted meant that this event was destined to happen so we shouldn't be worried about it." The Father said.

"Should we go look for him?" The Son asked, hoping for a chance to leave the planet.

"No, when the time is right he would come to us." The Father said dashing his son's hope.

"Father, do you know his orientation?" The Daughter asked.

"From the glimpses I got, he is completely light sided just like you." The Father answered.

"But a complete light sided person like her would cause the Force to become unbalanced." The Son complained.

"May be, a light sided individual is needed to bring balance to the Force. You don't worry about the balance of the Force, by now you should know by now that the Force as a unique way to balances itself out like it has done over the millennia to foil your schemes." The Father responded.

(((o)))

"You collected all three Hallows." Dumbledore barely whispered. He was shocked by the event that he just witnessed.

"Three what?" Sirius questioned.

"The three Hallows." Dumbledore whispered again still trying to wrap his mind around it.

"Hallows?" Tonks asked.

"The DeathlyHallows." Her mother said as she understood what Dumbledore meant.

"But I thought they were just children's tale." Narcissa commented.

"Could any of you please explain it to someone who doesn't know what is going on?" Optimus asked.

"I knew you had the wand and I gave you the cloak but what about the stone?" Dumbledore asked finally getting his bearings right.

Harry pulled out the ring from his pocket and asked, "You mean this stone?"

After getting a nod from Dumbledore, Harry said, "Optimus found the stone in a ring which contained Voldemort's soul in a place called Gaunt shack while he was searching for information on Voldemort. I destroyed the soul fragment from the ring and removed the stone."

"Harry you have united the Deathly Hallows making you the Master of Death." Dumbledore said.

(((o)))

That night, Fay had thoroughly examined Harry's body, mind and soul after the incident with the Deathly Hallows.

Though the external appearance of his body hadn't changed, she found Harry's body undergoing a lot of internal changes. It seemed that his body was losing a fixed form and he only appeared the way he did because it retained the memory of its original appearance. She guessed that it would be possible for Harry to change his physical form at will once he learned to control his new body.

When she examined his mind, she found that Harry had gained new knowledge and ability from the absorption of the Deathly Hallows. From the wand, his ability to cast wandless magic improved. From the stone, he got the knowledge and ability to summon the spirits of the dead. From the cloak, he gained the knowledge and the ability to turn himself and anyone or anything he is in contact with invisible.

When she examined his soul, she found that it was infused with the Comic Force and the Living Force making Harry's connection to the Force unique. Normally, the Force-sensitive needed to have a large amount of the Midi-chlorians present in their cells to wield the Force but now their function seemed redundant in Harry.

(((o)))

Dumbledore had managed to convince Augusta Longbottom to give Harry the chance to heal her son and daughter in law. Fay was going to supervise Harry from the shadows.

Dumbledore didn't want the knowledge of Fay's true power to be well known. The Tonks family was trust worthy enough not to say anything and Sirius has Narcissa under loyalty oaths.

Dumbledore was taking the extra precautions because of the nosey healers working at St Mungo's. If the Longbottoms were successfully cured by Fay then they might began to ask too many questions. He could protect Harry from them but not Fay.

(((o)))

Neville and Augusta were present when Dumbledore brought Harry to the long term ward where the Longbottoms resided.

"Do you thing you can cure my parents?" Neville asked as soon as he saw Harry.

"I can try Neville but I can't guarantee anything." Harry said as he moved closer to the beds. He didn't want to give Neville any false hopes.

He made both Frank and Alice lie on their backs. Then he calmed their restless souls and bodies by channeling the Force into them. Once they were calm, he used Cure Poison to purge any potions and toxins from their bodies. Once that was done, he began healing their minds using Cure Disease. It took some time for him to repair the extensive damage to their minds but he managed to heal them. After their brains were healed he got them back in sync with their bodies to complete the healing process.

Neville, Augusta and Dumbledore could see a bluish white light emanating from Harry's hand and encircling the bodies of Frank and Alice.

It took Harry one hour to complete the healing process and break his meditation.

Both the Longbottoms opened their eyes and groaned, "My head is hurting," Alice said holding her head, "James, what happened to me?"

Frank was in no better shape than her. He too was holding his head and looked at James for answers.

Harry examined them using the Force and said, "I am Harry Potter, James' son."

"Yah right," Frank sarcastically said, "Harry is one day younger than our Neville and he still is an infant. That's a very poor joke by your standards James. Where are we by the way?"

"Dad, he isn't joking and I am 11 years old." Neville said as he ran to his parents. He couldn't control his emotions. He was happy to see his parents were healthy again.

Dumbledore and Augusta brought the duo up to speed on the events that occurred over the last decade.

Harry silently watched the family reunion as his mother gently embraced from the shadows.

(((o)))

"Professor, if you have some time I can take a look at the other patients in the long term ward." Harry said.

"Harry, time isn't the issue here. You shouldn't over exert yourself." Dumbledore said in his patented grandfatherly voice.

"If it is within my power to help these people then I will help them." Harry stated.

(((o)))

The news about Longbottoms and few other patients in the long-term residence ward being cured by Harry Potter garnered a lot of attention. Harry's popularity was at an all-time high. He was being heralded as the second coming of Merlin.

The papers ran articles on his ability to perform wandless magic. It also contained interviews from a few of his classmates about his helpful and kind nature.

The minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge and his lackey Dolores Jane Umbridge weren't happy with the rise of Harry's popularity. Along with the rise in Harry's popularity other recent events such as the return of Longbottoms, freeing of Sirius Black and imprisonment of Lucius Malfoy meant strengthening of Dumbledore's camp in the Wizengamot. The neutral factions may also be swayed towards the boy wonder and Dumbledore if something isn't done about the duo. Fudge tasked Umbridge to do something about it.

Umbridge decided to wait and watch. She hoped that Dumbledore would make a mistake which she could pounce on. She also started making plans for weakening Dumbledore's control over Hogwarts.

(((o)))

Before the end of Christmas holidays Dumbledore and Optimus had a long face to face chat about Voldemort and his followers. Optimus gathered a lot of vital data about the death eaters and their modus operandi.

He told Dumbledore about the things he found inside the cave where Voldemort had hidden the Slytherin Locket. After a lot of brain storming on Dumbledore part and supercomputing on Optimus part both of them came to a concluded that there was a high possibility that Voldemort hid his remaining two Horcrux inside Hogwarts and Gringotts.

Both of them also made plans about bring the free death eaters to justice. All the plans they made in this regards were long term plans because to implement them they would need a less corrupt ministry of magic.

(((o)))

During the course of her investigation on Barty Crouch, Amelia found that he had hidden his supposedly dead son in his home, Imperiused and under an invisibility cloak.

This was enough for him to get sacked and thrown in to Azkaban along with his son.

Dumbledore selected Elphias Doge as Crouch's replacement to head the Department of International Magical Cooperation. This was the first step Dumbledore actively took to reduce the corruption in the ministry.

(((o)))

The first few weeks back to Hogwarts for Harry were uneventful except for a few suits of armour trying to take Harry's life by attacking him at random times. He easily fought them off and protected his friends who were with him during the attacks.

During the first attack, he was able to easily dodge the initial attack from the battle axe and the sword because of the Force warned him of the incoming attack. He retaliated with a simple Force push sending the suits of armour flying into the wall. The suits of armour he faced afterwards became progressively difficult to beat.

Even though there wasn't any proof, both Harry and Dumbledore knew that Quirrell was behind the attack. Harry didn't mind random attacks from Quirrell as long as no one got hurt. He thought of them as extra training sessions.

(((o)))

During one of Harry's evening training sessions with Dumbledore, Hagrid burst into Dumbledore's office and informed the headmaster that he had found an injured unicorn in the forbidden forest. According to Hagrid, the unicorn was barely alive and had lost a lot of blood.

Harry and Dumbledore followed Hagrid to the injured unicorn inside the forbidden forest.

"Can ya do somethin' for it Harry?" Hagrid asked.

Harry examined the poor creature, "No, I can't heal her. Her wounds are beyond my ability to heal," He said the last part looking at Dumbledore. Dumbledore got the message and tried to placate Hagrid who had burst into tears.

Dumbledore gave Harry a slight nod as he began moving Hagrid to his hut.

Once they had moved out of earshot, Harry pulled out his communicator and contacted his mother. He informed her about the situation with the wounded unicorn.

"Harry, always remember that you cannot save everyone and death is a natural part of life." Fay said to him.

"I know that mother but there is nothing natural about a wraith trying to extent its life by drinking a blood of a pure and innocent creature." Harry replied. Dumbledore had filled him in on the uses of unicorn blood on the way over.

"I will be there within five minutes." Fay said. She wasn't going to let the poor creature die if it was within her power to save it.

(((o)))

Eden took less than five minutes to reach Hogwarts in its stealth mode. Fay jumped out of the ship onto a tree top where she sensed Harry's presence. She quietly landed beside Harry and examined the dying creature.

Fay's eyes had a faint blue glow as she used the Force to see the Shatterpoints of the wounds on the unicorn. She combined her healing abilities with her ability to influence the Shatterpoints to heal the unicorn from its near death stage. Fay had invented this method of Force healing using the Shatterpoints (1).

The unicorn bowed to the duo before running away deep into the forest after it was healed.

(((o)))

"This is a beautiful place." Fay said looking at Hogwarts castle and the grounds surrounding it.

"It is on par with some of the beautiful holorepresentation I have seen." Harry commented.

"I wasn't speaking about its visual beauty but the untainted Force nexus here." She said as she allowed the Force to flow into her. "A completely light sided Force nexus of this magnitude is an extremely rare phenomenon in the galaxy."

Harry opened himself to the Force to see what his mother was talking about. "I never noticed this before." He said after he saw the nexus. "How is the nexus completely untainted? I know that two darksiders, a malevolent spirit and possible a dark object are present inside the castle."

Fay chuckled and said, "Harry, the presence of darksiders doesn't taint a pure Force nexus just as the presence of a couple of Jedi doesn't clean a tainted nexus. The Force nexus can only be altered by a major unbalanced event taking place in the area. For example, an untainted Force nexus can be corrupted by a violent death of a darksider."

"The funny thing about such a strong Force nexus is that it prevents me from detecting any darksider or malevolent spirit inside the castle. I will have to be inside the castle to detect their presence." Fay informed him.

"Are you going to come inside and meet my friends?" Harry asked.

"May be some other time Harry. If you would have called me few minutes later then my communicator would have been off." She said to him.

Harry understood what she meant and asked, "What should I do about the darksider responsible for the attack? Till now, he hadn't hurt anyone, so I never confronted him."

"Speak with your headmaster before confronting him and whatever you do, don't act hastily." She told him.

(((o)))

"Why was your mother in hurry to leave?" Dumbledore asked as both of them headed back to his office.

Harry looked like a deer caught in headlights. He was uncertain how to answer the question. Luckily for him, Dumbledore didn't press on.

"I sensed her presence in the forest through the wards around Hogwarts. Though how she managed to enter and leave Hogwarts is beyond me." Dumbledore said stroking his beard.

"She has her ways, Professor. Right now, we must do something about Quirrell. I had no problems with him being a teacher as long as he wasn't hurting anyone. I can't allow him to harm the innocent when I have the power to stop him." Harry said firmly.

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling listening to Harry talk. He felt proud of his apprentice. "Harry, the wizarding world is not ready to learn that Voldemort survived the attack on your family. There is no point in confronting Quirrell directly. He is after the philosopher's stone that I have hidden on the 3rd floor but he won't make a move on it until I am in the castle. So…"

"We will set a trap for him by pretending that we left the castle and while waiting for him on the third floor." Harry finished the sentence.

(((o)))

The next day Dumbledore informed the teachers that he would be going out with Harry for the day and would return tomorrow afternoon.

Voldemort was intrigue by the news. He began to wonder where the old man was taking the Potter brat. The Potter brat was already a threat to him and if he kept improving at his current rate then the brat would surpass him in skills. Worst of all was that all his assassination attempts failed. He planned to deal with the boy as soon as he got his body. Voldemort felt giddy at the thought of getting his hands on the philosopher's stone tonight. He couldn't believe that the old fool was giving him a free reign of the castle. He wasn't going to miss a golden opportunity to get his hands on the stone.

(((o)))

Dumbledore conjured a self-playing piano with a flick of his wand to put Fluffy the three head Cerberus to sleep. With another flick he opened the trapdoor on the floor.

He gently waved his wand at the trapdoor and stepped on air. Harry was amazed by the display of magic. He felt that he still had a long way to go before his skills could reach anywhere near Dumbledore's level.

As the duo descended, the piano disappeared and the trapdoor closed on its own. Dumbledore lit his wand near the bottom to causing the Devil's Snare to retreat and revealing the path.

Harry followed Dumbledore to a dark room filled with winged keys flying around and a broom floating in the centre of the room.

Dumbledore walked to the door and pulled a large sliver key matching the door handle from his robes. "Those keys are just for distraction." He commented gesturing towards the flying keys. "A sufficiently powerful wizard could just blast through the door though."

As the duo stepped into the next room, the fire torches on the wall lit up to reveal a massive chessboard. "Do we have to play chess to cross the room?" Harry questioned.

Dumbledore chuckled and said, "Not if you are with me," while making a sweeping gesture with his wand causing the chessboard to shrink to a size of a human palm.

The chessboard returned to its normal size as soon as the duo left the room.

Dumbledore easily dealt with the troll in the next room by putting him into an enchanted sleep. He also moved his body out of the way so Quirrell won't kill it.

As the entered the next room, coloured flames rose from the ground to seal the entry and the exit.

"Ignore the note." Dumbledore said as Harry moved to pick up the Parchment. "It's a stupid riddle. Most of the bottles a filled with slow acting paralytic potions to entrap anyone who tries to drink them. One of them is plain water. So the person doesn't die of thirst." Dumbledore explained as he stepped through the fire.

"The fire is enchanted," he said, "you will feel the heat but it won't burn you."

Harry followed Dumbledore into a large room which and a weird mirror in the centre.

"Would you mind having a look at the mirror and telling me what do you see in it?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry looked into the mirror and saw a reflection of himself in it. "I see my mirror image. Am I supposed to see something else?"

"The Mirror of Erised shows the deepest and most desperate desire of one's heart. Only a truly happy person can see his exact reflection." Dumbledore explained.

"That makes this a very dangerous artefact." Harry said as he started to examine the mirror.

"Many men have wasted away their lives before it, not knowing if what they have seen is real or even possible. I have bought it here to work as the ultimate trap for the enemy. Voldemort or his follower won't be able to remove the stone from the mirror." Dumbledore informed him.

"Can I have a few words with Voldemort before you reveal yourself to him?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore gave a nod and said, "You need to be careful around him. He might make an outright attempt on your life."

"I can protect myself, sir. I just need to ask him a couple of questions." Harry said in a way that reminded Dumbledore of the way he spoke about meeting with Sirius.

"I have set up proximity wards on are way here. They would inform me when Quirrell approaches the room. We will be continuing our training session till he makes his move." Dumbledore said.

(((o)))

By the time Quirrell made his move Harry had learnt to perform all the magic Dumbledore had used on their journey down here. He still wasn't able to do it with the same flair as Dumbledore nor had he mastered them.

Quirrell didn't realise that he was being watched by two of his enemies as he stared into the mirror. He yelped when Harry showed himself and said, "Hello Professor, I would like to have a word with him."

"Potter, what are you doing here?" he asked without his normal stutter.

"I am here to have a word with him." Harry said without showing any emotions.

"Let me speak to the boy." Voldemort said in a raspy voice from under Quirrell's turban.

"Master you are not strong enough." Quirrell argued.

"I have more than enough strength to have a word with the boy." Voldemort said angrily.

Harry patiently waited for Quirrell to remove his turban and turn around. "You are uglier than I thought you would be but I guess that is the side effect of using the dark arts." Harry quipped.

Voldemort controlled his anger because he needed to use the boy to get the stone, "There is no light or dark magic. There is only power and those too weak to seek it."

"You are also more ignorant than I thought you would be." Harry said seriously. "I'll get straight to the point then. I have allowed you to be in the school for so long because you weren't hurting anyone. I am willing to let you live the remainder of your life in peace if you promise not to hurt anyone."

"Fool how do you think you are?" Voldemort said angrily. "I am Lord Voldemort and I will do as I please."

Voldemort made a move to attack him but Harry had disappeared from his sights.

Harry had quickly moved to the other side and attacked Quirrell with low powered Force light causing Voldemort and Quirrell to howl in agony. Quirrell collapsed on the ground as Voldemort's spirit was forcefully ejected from his body.

Voldemort decided to run away rather than face Harry. He escaped through the ceiling of the room.

Harry lifted the convulsing body of Quirrell through the Force. He began using Force healing to prevent Quirrell's death leading to the corruption of the Force nexus. At the same time he used Cure Poison to remove the unicorn blood from the body.

While Harry was healing Quirrell, Dumbledore removed the philosopher's stone from the mirror.

Harry gently placed Quirrell's body on the ground after healing him.

"Not many would bother to save the lives of their enemies." Dumbledore said to him.

"I couldn't allow him to die here, especially due to my actions." Harry stated.

"Sir, can I see the stone?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore tossed the stone towards Harry. As soon as Harry touched the stone, he felt great amount of Comic Force flow into his body from the stone for few seconds before it returned back to the stone.

**A sneak peek into a chapter further down the road.**

"Test your skills, I will." Master Yoda said to Harry as the left the council chamber with Fay and Tonks.

One of the Jedi holding a large chest said, "Master Yoda, what should we do with this Sith artifact? We caught a smuggler trying to sell it."

"Take it to the council chambers, you should. Inspect the council will." Master Yoda said.

One of the Jedi carrying the chest trip causing the chest to drop to the floor and a purple coloured crystal, filled with dark side energy, to fly towards Tonks.

Tonks reflexly caught crystal causing it to release a large amount of dark side energy. A purple light engulf Tonks for a few seconds and completely dissipated as Tonks took a deep breath. The dark side energy still lingered in the air.

The members of the Jedi Council came out to investigate the source of the dark energy.

"Are you alright Tonks?" Harry asked.

"Who is Tonks?" asked a deep masculine voice coming from Tonks' mouth, "I am Darth…"

**A/N: 1) The correct term for this ability is 'Dark Transfer' but that term doesn't fit my story so I chose not to give this ability a name.**

**2) Harry could have killed Voldemort with Force light but he chose not to do so.**

**3) I had originally planned to have a sneak peek featuring Aalya but felt having the one with Tonks would be better as it confirms Tonks presence in the main storyline.**

**4) ****The description of the Force based powers mentioned in the chapter. **

**Force light – **A light side Force power used to purge or contain dark side manifestations or nexus points, whether in places, spirits or even living persons.

**Wall of light** – A wall of light was an immense manifestation of potentially destructive light side Force energy created by the focused power of a united Jedi front.

**Tutaminis – **Tutaminis was an umbrella title used by the Jedi Order to classify Force abilities related to energy absorption.

**Shadow Vision – **A Force based power that allowed the user to see in complete darkness.

**Telepathy – **Telepathy was the very basic ability to mentally communicate over small or vast distances with other individuals.

**Comprehend Speech – **is a Force ability that enables a Jedi to understand the spoken language of any sentient he/she is interacting with, though it does not necessarily allow him/her to speak it, merely understand the general meaning.

**Protection Bubble** – a Force power related to Force Protection. With this ability, the user could create a defensive sphere around their body.

**Force push/pull – **Telekinesis, was a neutral ability that most Force-sensitive's had. With it, they could lift and move objects to their will. This ability was the base for Force Pull, Force Throw and Force Push, as well as telekinetic lightsaber combat techniques such as Saber Throw.

**Force jump** – used the Force to augment the user's natural leaping ability.

**Force stun** – Force Stun was a light side Force power that could temporarily deaden the senses and perceptions of a targeted enemy, preventing most movements.

**Shatterpoint – **Shatterpoints were a complex Force phenomenon, perceivable only by an unknown innate talent or immense focus and concentration on the part of the Force-user. Shatterpoints were akin to fault lines; similar to different pathways of actions. Adept Force-users were able to perceive these faults through the Force, and influence them.

**Force healing – **A force power which accelerates the natural healing process rapidly.

**Cure Disease – **This Force power was a variant of Force healing that could cure diseases afflicting living things. The power typically required extended concentration by the user, normally lasting an hour or more.

**Cure Poison – **Cure Poison was a variant of force healing that could remove or detoxify poisons afflicting living things. The power typically required extended concentration by the user, normally lasting an hour or more.

**Force cloak – **also known as Force camouflage and Force concealment, was a rarely seen Force talent involving the manipulation of light and sound waves to render a practitioner virtually invisible to the naked eye.

**Force Flight – **Force Flight was a Force power that enabled the user to telekinetically move themselves toward a specific destination, taking levitation to an extreme degree. To use this Force power took a great deal of concentration.

**Force Stasis** **– **Was a more potent version of Force Stun. The Jedi would use the Force to deaden the senses of an enemy, inducing a near-catatonic state and in effect freezing that person or being in place.

**Stasis Field** **– **Was the highest level of Force Stun. Often learned and practiced by higher-level Jedi Knights and Masters, this power allowed the Force-user to put multiple enemies into brief, non-harmful catatonic states at one time, allowing for quick escapes or to avoid protracted confrontations against seemingly overwhelming numbers

**Force ****valour** – Force Valour was a light side Force power that increased the resolve, accuracy, and speed of one's self and one's allies.

**5)** **Some of the Star Wars terms used in the chapter.**

**Force Nexus – **Force nexus is a term used to refer to any location where the Force, or any particular aspect of the Force, was unusually strong.

**Midi-chlorians ****– **Midi-chlorians were intelligent microscopic life forms that lived symbiotically inside the cells of all living things. When present in sufficient numbers, they could allow their host to detect the pervasive energy field known as the Force. Midi-chlorian counts were linked to potential in the Force, ranging from normal Human levels of 2,500 per cell to the much higher levels of Jedi.

**6) Plz review.**


End file.
